


Caught

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caught, Heaven and Hell have a corporate retreat, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), but like everybody knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> Uh. I dunno y'all. This just came to me.

“Can we get thizz over with already?” 

Gabriel glanced over (or more like  _ down _ ) at his companion and sniffed disdainfully.

“Patience is a virtue,” he said sanctimoniously.

Beelzebub rolled their eyes. “And how many virtuous demonzz do you know,” they snapped rhetorically.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be reasonable,” Gabriel replied, “and you know just as well as I that we can’t begin until absolutely everybody is present.”

This required attendance was for an event that occurred once per century and had been since the year 0. Just because Heaven and Hell were hereditary enemies and didn’t mean they couldn’t be civil to each other for three days of interpersonal bonding, trust exercises, and general workshops on universal balance and how to keep it. 

“Who are we missing?” asked Beelzebub.

Gabriel scoffed, “As if you don’t know.”

Of course Bealzebub knew. It was the same two who held up the proceedings every century. The Archangel exchanged a look with the Prince of Hell and the two sighed in unison. At least there was one thing they actually agreed on. It wasn’t difficult to know where to go. In the shared lobby of Heaven and Hell there was only one place to go that wasn’t out in the open: behind the escalator leading upwards. It was there that Gabriel and Beelzebub went. As suspected, the responsible parties were there connected from lips to hips. Beelzebub crossed their arms as Gabriel cleared his throat. The two culprits sprung apart.

“Ah,” said Aziraphale.

“Ngk,” said Crowley.

“Just...thwarting some dastardly demon plan,” Aziraphale announced.

“Right,” added Crowley when prompted by Aziraphale digging an elbow not-so-subtly into his ribs, “Curses. Foiled again.”

Gabriel and Beelzebub watched their retreating backs as Aziraphale and Crowley went to join the rest of their respective coworkers.

“You owe me twelve soulzz,” Beelzebub said finally.

“Shoot,” grumbled Gabriel, “I was sure they’d finally admit it this time.”

  
  



End file.
